Vehicle seat devices of such description include those in which a support leg for supporting a seat cushion is mounted on the vehicle body floor, and the seat cushion is mounted on the support leg so as to be capable of swinging as well as to be capable of sliding in the vehicle width direction relative to the support leg. According to a vehicle seat device of such description, it is possible to slide the seat cushion in the vehicle width direction while in a position of being collapsed forward (i.e., flipped up) with respect to the vehicle body, and provide room in which a vehicle occupant can move (i.e., “walk through”) in the longitudinal direction with respect to the vehicle body (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
Also, vehicle seat devices include those in which a support leg for supporting a seat cushion is mounted on the vehicle body floor so as to be capable of swinging as well as to be capable of sliding in the vehicle width direction relative to the vehicle body floor. According to a vehicle seat device of such description, it is possible to slide the seat cushion in the vehicle width direction in a position of being collapsed forward (i.e., flipped up) with respect to the vehicle body, and provide room in which a vehicle occupant can move (i.e., “walk through”) in the longitudinal direction with respect to the vehicle body (e.g., see Patent Literature 2).
Thus, according to the vehicle seat devices of Patent Literatures 1 and 2, it is possible to slide the seat cushion in the vehicle width direction and thereby provide walk-through room. However, it is difficult, according to the techniques of Patent Literatures 1 and 2, to provide room (i.e., a space) in which a large-sized load can be disposed in a state in which the seat cushion has been moved in the vehicle width direction.